Christmas-The Start of Everything
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: When Sting falls in love with Lucy, what trouble will they face? Will they get what they want for Christmas? ONE-SHOT STORY. I hope you guys like it-it's my Christmas present to everyone!


~Disclaimer~

I do not own Fairy Tail! Just my fanfics.

~Hello! To all my readers to read my other fanfics, sorry for not updating for so long! I totally lost the mood…I'm working on it now! Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfic! ~

Also, to all my readers, this is my Christmas present to you! Merry Christmas! :D

~Normal POV~

"Wah, it's snowing! It's so pretty!" Lucy stopped to admire the dark sky, now lit by countless flakes. "Not as pretty as you," a man walked out of the shadows, surprising the blond greatly. "Sting? What are you doing here?" she tilted her head, unable to see the blush that was slowly forming on the Dragon Slayer's face. "None of your business!" he snapped back, making the other blond flinch slightly. "Shit, did I just make her scared?" Sting whispered, his breath coming out in puffs.

"So how's everything?" Sting tried to change the subject, trying to make their conversation less tense. They _were _from enemy guilds in the first place. "Everything's OK here…what about you?" a single tear dripped down her radiant face, followed by a waterfall.

"Nothing's OK. You don't have to hold it in anymore…" Sting embraced the sobbing girl, his mind set on comforting her. Before he knew it, she had passed out in his hands. As he examined her closer under a light, he could see various bruises, scars and cuts. Her eyes were glazed over and surrounded by eye bags. Even as she passed out, tears streamed down her face, her mouth speaking the name that Sting dreaded the most: "Natsu…"

~At the hotel~

"I see you brought your prey back home?" Rouge asked, sitting calmly on a couch as Sting walked in, carrying Lucy bridal-style. Sting didn't respond but walked to his bed and set her down carefully, brushing away stray strands of hair away to reveal her sleeping face. Although it wasn't peaceful, it brought calm to Sting.

"So? How is everything?" Rouge leaned on the door frame, watching his partner smile as she breathed peacefully. "Fine. I just need a little more…a little more…" he sighed. "Hey, Lector, Fro. Watch over her would 'ya?" He jerke his head in the direction of the sleeping girl. Fro nodded and saluted him but Lector begrudgingly nodded.

~The next day~

"Mm…where am I?...KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy stirred and screamed, scaring the Dragon Slayers out of their wits. "Y-y-you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed even louder and punched the whole group out, who flew out of the window and hit the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Oi! I take care of you and this is how you repay me?" Sting climbed up, watching her with weary eyes. "S-sorry…" Lucy cold sweated. After a short lecture, they headed down for breakfast with Yukino. Yukino and Lucy got along well mostly through their common magic type and teasing of the boys (which went unknown).

~At night~

"Today was so much fun! Invite me when you're planning to do it again kay?" Lucy stretched and laughed, waving to her new friends. "LUCY!" some people yelled at the group. Lucy turned and was gretted by the most heartbreaking sight ever for 2 things: Fairy Tail didn't forget her and was picking her up and the second…Natsu was with Lisanna. Tears unknowingly dropped down her face, dripping onto her bust. She forced another smile and waved, running over to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Sting growled. Natsu smiled as he saw Lucy running over to them, welcoming her back with a hug in which she gladly returned. Yukino patted his back and smiled softly. "You'll get her soon…she told me she might like you," she giggled lightly and walked away, linking her arm in Rouges'.

~Christmas eve~

~Sting's POV~

It's been a few days ever since that incident. I wonder what Lucy's doing?... "Hey Sting! Look at this!" Yukino yelled with no qualms of bursting my eardrums. "Dammit! You're loud!" I growled, stomping into the room. An invitation card was on the table, face up. On it was these few words, handwritten with great detail: "INVITATION TO HEARTFILLA BALL". Those few words caused my pulse to quicken and my hand to shiver as I picked up the card.

"_You have been invited to the Heartfilla Christmas Ball! Dress formally and bring this card as a pass to enter. _

_Hey there guys! I'll be seeing you at the ball! Since you guys don't know where it is, I'll bring you there. Meet me at the train station at 11 am tomorrow. I'll bring you guys there! _

_P.S. Fairy Tail is going by themselves. They don't know that you're coming! See ya!"_

~The next day, 11 am~

"Eurgh…I don't wanna ride on a train again…" I hung my head as I dragged my feet towards the Magnolia train station. "Hey guys!" Lucy ran up to us, waving madly. She was wearing a red long sleeved dress which ended in a short skirt and white frills. She was also wearing a black belt which her whip and keys hung from. I must have been in a trance since she had to pull me forcefully onto the train, gauging my reaction.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your motion sickness problem is so funny!" Lucy laughed, forcing each word out between bales of laughter. "Oh shut-" I started, only to stick my head out of the window, ready to puke again. Lucy laughed and patted by back, her hand leaving a trail of warmth on my skin. In the end, the girls got so tired of us puking that they pulled us in and knocked us out.

~4 hours later~

"Sting…Sting, wake up!" someone shook me. I grunted and turned over. "Later…" that angelic voice called me once again as I acted like a child. "WAKE UP!" she yelled into my ear, dragging me out of the train.

"Welcome to the Heaetfilla estate," some maids said in my blurry vision. "Lucy-sama…do you need some help?" a maid bowed, looking quizzically at us. My vision finally cleared and I realized that I was leaning on Lucy. So…that soft thing against my chest is… "Sting! Are you OK?!" everyone rushed to me while Rouge snickered softly. Major nosebleed… the next thing I knew, I was rushed into a guest room and slept for some time.

~Just before the party~

"Sir! Please change into this!" a servant woke me up. "Where am I?..." I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "You're in the Heartfilla house! Wake up, the ball's about to start!" Lucy smiled. So that's what the noise was all about…

~Normal POV~

After Sting had forced himself into the tux, he went to the ballroom with the others and spotted some familiar faces, mostly from Fairy Tail. "What's with the fairies?" Sting nudged Rouge, who was also wearing a tux, most likely hating it as much as he did. "This is normal…since there from her guild…" Yukino rolled her eyes slightly, ignoring the stares from the other guests. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress which ended above her knees and had a light blue sakura pattern that spanned the bottom corner of the dress with a blue sash which was left untied at the side. She had draped on a nearly transparent scarf which didn't touch her pale shoulders at all. On top of it all, she was wearing white heels which made Rouge go head over heels.

"Oi…Sting Eucliffe…what are you doing here?" Natsu spotted him and growled, his hand linked with Lisanna. Sting scoffed as others noticed them and came to see what the fuss was all about. Jellal with Erza, Juvia with Gray, Wendy with Romeo and Gajeel with Levy, all their hands linked. There were others too: Jet, Troy and last of all, Makarov.

"He. So what if we're here?" Yukino challenged, stepping up beside the two Dragon Slayers. "It's none of your business fairies…can't we be invited here?" The Sabertooths laughed as Fairy Tail got ready for an attack. "Could you please stop making a fool of yourselves? You're tarnishing everyone's names!" Makarov smacked Natsu's head, breaking Sting's and Natsu's staring contest.

"And now, presenting the two hosts of the party: Lucy and Jude Heartfilla!" some man said, getting polite applause. Jude and Lucy walked down the stairs, stopping at the platform below. Jude was wearing his suit as usual, his hair neatly combed back. Lucy was wearing something that stood out greatly: a light pink and maroon dress which ended above her knees, exposing her thighs. The dress also only covered the front of her breasts, (resulting in another nosebleed from Sting) reaching to her back, where the cut was extremely low, joining to the front around her waist. The hem was lined with small pearls which made her skin seem flawless. Her hair was bunned up elegantly with a small pin with pink sakura flowers dangling at the end. Her brown eyes shone out from the spotlight, and together with her gently blushing cheeks as she stared at Sting, made her look like a doll.

"Good evening everyone. Today, I have called you all here for one pressing matter: my daughter's marriage." Fairy Tail and Sabertooth gasped as the other guests stayed silent. Sting could see Lucy's eyes spark with some annoyance but retreated back into her blush when they exchanged glances. "Papa…I already like someone…" she whispered to her father, her mouth barely moving. Sting's heart sank. If she liked someone…then it would be Natsu, right? Then all of his chances will disappear…

~some time later~

"About back then…who _do _like?" Sting whispered as they danced. Lucy blushed and turned away from him, her grip tightening slightly. "Oh come on…we are friends, aren't we?" he teased, putting on a happy face. Lucy looked up at him and blushed redder. "You'll know later…"

~2 hours later~

~Lucy's POV~

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to the Christmas ball. Now, for the person who I think will fit my daughter best…" papa started, leaving Sting in cold sweat and regret. "I think that Mr Sting Eucliffe will fit her best." Papa finished, making both of our eyes snap open. "Papa?..." I gasped, exchanging looks with Sting. He nodded and my eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you papa!" I quickly hugged him and ran towards Sting, jumping off the platform and weaving through the crowd to where Sting was. His eyes were wide open as I hugged him tightly, my tears spilling onto his shirt.

"You're the one I like…" I whispered, his arm snaking up my bare back.

"I don't agree with you, Jude." Someone stepped onto the platform, pointing an accusing finger at papa, his fiery eyes on him. "Natsu! Watch your tounge!" Lisanna ran on stage, trying to drag him down. Papa did nothing but nodded, probing him to explain. "He…that guy…" he looked down, body facing us. "He killed his Dragon parent!" he yelled, pointing straight at Sting. I clenched my fists and walked onto the stage. "Sting…has a reason…just like Rouge!" I screamed, slapping him on the cheek. It was hard enough to make him fly off the platform, crashing into a wall. "What do you know? Why do you keep accusing them? _What the hell is your problem Natsu?!" _I screamed, not watching him picking himself off the floor, running towards me.

"He's not fit for you! Trust me Lucy!" he grabbed my wrists, desperate. I winced. His grip…why they hell was it so strong? Sting appeared behind us and pushed Natsu forcefully away, freeing my wrists. "Are you OK?" he touches my wrists, red from Natsu's grasp. Natsu however, came up and punched Sting in the face.

"Oi. Who said you could punch my boyfriend?..." I turned towards Natsu with a death aura that could rival Erza's. I gave him the finger, much to the shock of the guests and Fairy Tail, then unpinned my hair. I smirked as I saw their faces-Natsu and Lisanna. The horrible pair… The pin I held was very sharp and I held it, running towards them, only killing resounding in my mind.

"Don't do that-you'll ruin Sting's name!" Lector flew in front of me, blocking my path along with Fro, Rouge and Yukino. Rouge snorted and rolled his eyes. "Lucy. Take Sting and bring him to get medical attention. We'll take care of the things here…" I nodded and helped Sting up, fleeing the scene.

~Normal POV, at the ball room~

Natsu wiped off some blood at the side of his mouth, staggering onto his feet. Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily also stepped up, ready to fight. "How weak you guys are…do you need that many people to fight against us?" Yukino scoffed. "Open! Gate of the-" Yukino started, only to be cut off by Loki and Virgo. "Lucy-sama says to stop. If you want to fight, Fairy Tail, fight her, as she says." Loki sighed slightly as all of a sudden, the sound of heels came walking down the stairs.

It was Lucy, who had promptly changed into her normal outfit-the blue and white one. "If you wanna fight, fight me. Don't lump my friends into the rival group. They are my friends and they all treasure me…" Lucy walked up, two keys in hand. She took out her whip and stood alongside Sabertooth, facing Fairy Tail.

"Wait a minute…why _did _Sting and Rouge kill their fragons anyway?..." Jude asked, popping out of nowhere.

"It's because they killed our real parents…they wanted to kill us and out exceeds too…" Sting walked out, holding a cloth to his bleeding wound. Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers raised an eyebrow, not believing his words. "Well, it was something like this…"

~flashback~

"I wanna eat them right now…they look so tasty…" The light dragon, Weisslogia drooled while watching Sting and Rouge spar. The shadow dragon, Skiadrum laughed as Weisslogia drooled at the sight of a tasty meal. However, they didn't know that Sting and Rouge were getting stronger with each passing day, often sparring with each other, sometimes sparring with their dragons themselves.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day we will get revenge," Sting growled as he watched the two dragons sleeping peacefully.

The next day, everything was the same. They spared while the dragons drooled until Sting approached them. "Hey. Is it true that you wanna eat us?" Sting gave the finger to Weisslogia, making him enraged. "So what if it's true?! You boys are just brats! You can't do anything about it, weaklings!" he yelled while Skiadrum sighed slightly. "So, our plan is exposed huh?...how about this. You fight us to the death. If you win, you two can leave and be free. If you lose...we will kill and eat you and your exceeds," Skiadrum laughed. The two nodded and started to have a fight to the death.

~End of flashback~

"That's basically what happened," Sting finished. All of the dragon slayers were in shock. Was this simple misunderstanding the reason why they were enemies? "But I still…I still think Sting is not good enough for Lucy," Natsu stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand, who promptly smacked it away. "I want to choose who I want. And besides…I like him. I hope he does too…" she blushes, making the whole guild blush. Never had they seen Lucy so cute when she was blushing!

Sting hugged her from behind, his chin on her head. "I do…" he whispered and bites down on her neck: the sign of mating. After releasing her from the bite, they share an intimate moment and kiss, much to Natsu's anger. "Oi…DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LUCY!" he yells, charging towards Sting, stopping when Lucy stands in front of Sting, protecting him. "Open. Gate of the Lion. Leo." She whispered, holding Loki's key. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise-she was planning a surprise attack. While Loki attacked and he was trying to fend it off, Lucy attacked his back, slashing him to the ground.

"See? I'm not weak." Was the last sentence she uttered to him before she walked off to her room, leaving Fairy Tail in a state of shock. That was their first Christmas together.

~Time skip 1 year later~

"Lucy…will you marry me?" Sting asked Lucy, on one knee, holding a ring. Lucy blushed as she smiled, tears of happiness dripping down her face. She embraced him while the customers clapped loudly. They kissed once again, both on cloud nine.

~Time skip 1 year later~

"Hey Sting?" Lucy snuggled up to him with something in her arms. "Yeah?" Sting put down his book and put an arm around his wife-the love of his life. "Merry Christmas!" she laughed, trusting a pregnancy test at him. Sting raised an eyebrow, his hand raising the held gift in confusion. Lucy urged him to open it, and when he did, a small water dragon rose from it, flying around the room. "Does this…this means that…" Sting's mouth was wide open, watching the winged dragon fly about. Lucy bobbed her head eagerly. "I'm pregnant!" she laughs as Sting picks her up and runs around carrying her. "Damn," he suddenly stops. "That means we can't have sex anymore…" he says, rather depressed. Lucy laughs even harder and kisses him on the cheek. "So? We can still kiss!" Sting laughs and hugs his wife again.

Christmas certainly was the start of everything!

~End of fanfic~

'Happy, happy Christmas, that can win us back to the delusions of our childish days; that can recall to the old man pleasures of his youth; that can transport the sailor and the traveler, a thousand of miles away, back to his own fire-side and his quiet home!'

-Charles Dickens

~Afterword~

Hello~ Sorry for taking so long to write-this took 2 days, considering that I deleted one totally. =.= anyway, readers who read my other fanfics please know that I am totally sorry that I haven't been updating recently. I hope that you will still read! I have one chapter that is halfway done here (decided to make this halfway) so I'll finish it ASAP.

Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfic! Please also read my other fanfics-reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, this is a Christmas present to all of you-those who always review on my other stories too! E.g. XxFairytailLuverxX, imjaypaw, TECKK and Iloveallanime16. There are still so many names that I can't finish…anyway, thanks, all of you! I really have to thank you :D

I'm glad I finished this…12 pages. 12 fricking pages. God, I'm tired. Gahhhhhh! Merry Christmas everyone! (Even though it might be slightly late, depending on when and where you read this. :D


End file.
